


In Simpler Times

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [57]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Juliana and Valentina's relationship has never been particularly simple. But sometimes, when curled up together on the couch, it feels like it is the simplest thing in the world.





	In Simpler Times

**Author's Note:**

> Set sort of post series... Or at least, what I hope their post series can/will be.

A soft, almost painfully tender, smile crept its way onto Juliana’s face as she felt Valentina shuffle half an inch closer to tuck her head firmly underneath Juliana’s chin. The dark-haired woman curled her arm tighter around Valentina’s shoulders and turned her head to press a gentle kiss against the crown of the woman’s head.

“Come on,” Juliana murmured quietly into Valentina’s hair, “let’s go to bed.”

“No…” Valentina whined drowsily as she burrowed further into Juliana’s neck. “I don’t want to…”

Juliana’s lips twitched as she fought to suppress the laughter that bubbled up her throat at Valentina’s almost childish tone. “Val,” the dark-haired woman chuckled affectionately, “I’ll stay with you—I’m not going anywhere—but there isn’t enough room for both of us to sleep on this couch.” 

“I don’t want to move.” Valentina repeated stubbornly. “You’re comfy.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Juliana murmured with a wry smile and a shake of her head. “But my leg went to sleep an hour ago… and there’s no way you’ll feel OK in the morning what with the way you’re all twisted up right now.”

Valentina huffed—her hot breath tickled the sensitive skin of Juliana’s throat and sent a pleasant shiver down her spine—as she pressed herself flush against Juliana’s side. “That’s a problem for future Valentina.” 

A quiet snort of laughter burst from Juliana’s nose at the sleepy assurance of Valentina’s statement. “Future Valentina?” Juliana questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow as she brushed her fingers across Valentina’s bare shoulder. “What about present Juliana? She’s not especially comfortable right now…”

“Juls…” Valentina whined once more as she attempted to reach up and cover Juliana’s mouth with her hand.

“Come on,” Juliana chuckled as she intercepted Valentina’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go to bed. We don’t want Eva to find us here in the morning—you know what she’s like.”

“Ugh.” Valentina grunted. “It is rude to threaten me with my sister you know…”

“Perhaps,” Juliana allowed with a small smirk, “but it is very effective.”

“Meanie.” Valentina huffed as she lifted her head from the crook of Juliana’s shoulder.

“I love you.” Juliana grinned brightly in reply as she leant forward to press her mouth to the soft curve of Valentina’s pouting lips. “Now, budge, we can’t get naked and cuddle out here.”

“Oh…” Valentina blinked in sudden slow surprise before a smirk crept onto her lips. “Well, if that’s what you wanted then you should have started with that.”

“Horndog…” Juliana replied with a roll of her eyes and a fond smile before she swung Valentina’s legs off her lap and climbed to her feet. “Come on, if you’re good I’ll get you breakfast in bed in the morning…”


End file.
